


I wanna hurry home to you

by brynnmclean (ilfirin_estel)



Series: cast some light 'verse [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian Andor: Cunnilingus Addict, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfirin_estel/pseuds/brynnmclean
Summary: “You kept moving during the meeting,” he murmurs."You kept licking your damn lips,” she counters.Or, the one where they're interrupted by a briefing that goes on way too long.





	I wanna hurry home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Original nsfw ficlet that started this part [here](http://brynnmclean.tumblr.com/post/158944948439/consider-this-jyn-thinking-about-cassians-mouth)! Blame that anon for this.
> 
> There's a minor reference to [part one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9856910) of the 'verse, but I think this is mostly okay to stand on its own otherwise.

This is Cassian’s revenge for the debrief they’d had to sit through after Jyn pinned him against those cargo containers. Jyn had watched him squirm ever so slightly in discomfort as he made his report to Draven, though whether that was because of the visible mark she’d sucked into his throat or the mess of come in his pants, she hadn’t known.

 _At least he’d gotten to come then,_ she thinks now, inhaling deeply through her nose and trying valiantly to focus on the briefing instead of the hickeys she knows are all along her inner thighs and how wet she still is, soaking her underwear with a combination of frustrated arousal and Cassian’s lingering saliva. She’d nearly crushed Cassian’s chrono to pieces when the alarm he’d set went off. She’d tried to clamp her legs around his head to get him to stay where he was, but he’d slipped out of her grasp with a laugh and said they shouldn’t be late.

She’d said the same damn thing to him that first time they’d had sex— _come on, Captain, we’re going to be late for the debrief._ The fact is not lost on Jyn. This is absolutely vengeance for that, and a long time in coming.

 _Fuck,_ she silently swears, trying to keep still. She has to sit here through this boring presentation on possible base locations with her thigh holster pressing down on the marks Cassian left her. She’d gotten dressed with dismay, knowing this was going to happen. Every time she shifts in her seat, she flashes back to how long Cassian spends kissing her thighs with Force-damned patience, lazily tasting her skin as if he doesn’t know where both of them really want his mouth to go.

She knows she’s blushing, crimson all over her cheeks and chest—and Cassian is right next to her, calm as ever, like he hadn’t had his fingers and tongue _finally_ inside her not even fifteen minutes ago. All she wants right now is to go back to their bed, back to the heat and steadiness of him and his irrepressible hunger for her.

The image of him throwing her legs over his shoulders and licking into her is seared onto the backs of her eyelids. And the sweet slide of his fingers inside her, filling her up as he sucked her clit— _Fuck,_ she mouths, just a hairsbreadth from voicing the curse. She wants to cross her legs in an attempt at some relief, but Cassian just barely trembles beside her with silent laughter. She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she’s this distracted.

She bites down hard on the inside of her lower lip and breathes.

Cassian casually puts his hand on her thigh and she makes a tiny sound that is _not_ a squeak. She slams her hand down over his when he sneaks his fingers beneath her holster strap, though whether that’s to reprimand him or to keep him from moving away, she’s not sure. She doesn’t turn to look at him, but his unrepentant smirk is clear out of the corner of her eye.

She grits her teeth and very carefully finds her voice, hissing, “You’d better finish what you started after this.”

Cassian squeezes her thigh before he turns his hand over to entwine his fingers with hers. “Of course,” he promises, low voice a caress. She sees his tongue dart out to wet his lips and shivers, clenching down on the phantom feel of him. “I’ll make it worth the wait.”

-

Cassian is not unaffected. He puts on a calm, neutral expression, but at one point during the briefing, he makes the mistake of bringing his hand up to his face. It’s a thoughtless, idle gesture until he realizes that he can still smell Jyn on his fingers, faint but very much there. 

Jyn had mouthed a curse not even ten minutes ago, the sharp consonants clicking softly while the rest of the word was mute. Cassian sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from repeating it now. 

This is supposed to be a stand-up meeting, but every minute drags by, thick and hot and suffocating as Yavin humidity. There’s sweat crawling down his back, salt stinging in scratch marks Jyn left on his skin. 

When Jyn’s just about to come, she bucks beneath Cassian and folds in on herself, sharp cries ringing out. She clutches at him with a desperation that could carry him over the edge with her if he let it.

Sometimes it doesn’t sound so bad, letting her see exactly how much her pleasure feeds into his own.

But he shouldn’t be thinking about this now.

Next to him, Jyn’s chair creaks as she shifts her weight again. Cassian still has his fingertips pressed to his mouth without realizing it. Hastily, he lets his hand drop and tries to focus on the briefing instead of—anything to do with Jyn next to him, just barely squirming.

The speaker reports that Hoth is the likeliest location to move the Rebellion’s main base, but talk of icy conditions doesn’t cool the heat in Cassian, his blood slowly rushing south.

He wonders if she keeps moving because she’s trying to rub off against the seat.

 _Fuck,_ he should not be thinking about this.

If he puts his hand back on her thigh, will that make it better or worse? He’d held her hand before it had become too distracting—she kept clenching her legs together and the memory of having his head between them still has him reconsidering waiting the meeting out. He has an idea in mind now.

 _I’ll make it worth the wait,_ he promised Jyn which means—well, he also has to _wait._

Jyn exhales slowly, a hint of resignation in the sigh before she sits up straighter and crosses her legs.

Cassian plans the excuses he’ll make if anyone tries to get in their way back to their quarters.

-

Jyn shoves Cassian into their room with so much force that he stumbles and falls onto their bed with a thump. Jyn locks the door almost before it’s done sliding shut, curses spilling out of her mouth.

“A stand-up should not last that fucking long,” she growls, fumbling with her clothes, getting her pants undone before she realizes she forgot to take her boots off first.

Cassian grins, sitting there on the edge of the bed and staring at her with open delight, but he’s just as clumsy undressing as she is. “I considered leaving early.”

“Really,” Jyn says flatly, her boots banging against the wall when she finally gets them off and tosses them away. “I couldn’t tell. You had your Mysterious Spy face on.”

Some of the light in Cassian’s face dims, but Jyn doesn’t see what his amusement gives way to because she’s busy stripping out of clothes as fast as she can.

“Come here,” he says when they’re both naked—or naked enough for Cassian, he’s still wearing underwear that does very little to hide his erection. He swings his legs onto the mattress and lays down, beckoning her over. “I had a thought.”

Jyn barks a laugh, but comes over and relishes the sound he makes when she drapes herself on top of him. “I should hope you had more than _a_ thought.”

“It was a persistent thought,” Cassian says, kissing her for a long moment, tracing aimless patterns along her skin before sneaking a hand down between them to rub his palm carefully against her cunt. She bucks into his touch with a startled moan.

“You kept moving during the meeting,” he murmurs, his hands so good on her, but she wants—

“You kept licking your damn lips,” she counters, biting at his mouth and trying not to whine when he gently parts her folds and strokes two fingers through her slick, exploratory. The heel of his hand presses deliciously against her clit, and it’s still incredible to Jyn how fast he’s learned to dismantle her composure.

“You were very distracting,” he says, and the warm way he says it leaves her breathless, arching her back and gasping instead of snapping about how he’s one to talk about distractions.

She has no room for embarrassment about how wet she is—and whatever tiny, futile motions she’d made in the meeting don’t matter now that they’re here in their quarters and—“You _promised_ —”

Cassian laughs and presses a kiss to where her heart hammers in her chest. He moves his hands to cup her hips. When he speaks, his voice is a little strained. Needy. “Do you want my mouth? I was thinking about you straddling my face.” 

Jyn still hasn’t gotten her breath back quite yet, light-headed. “You always want…” she manages, shifting to a more upright position and sifting her hands through Cassian’s hair as he nuzzles her breasts, like he just can’t help himself when they’re close to his face. The scrape of his stubble along her nipples and the sensitive curves sends sparks all over her. She tugs hard on his hair to get him to stop so she can gather up her scattered thoughts.

He groans, half protest, half punched out desire. There’s something wild in his eyes when he looks up at her, waiting for her word.

“I’ve never met anyone who got so much out of eating me out,” Jyn says. She almost wants to close her eyes in the face of Cassian’s intensity, but then she’d miss how his expression softens to—something that a part of her is still too afraid to name.

They breathe together, burning in a soft silence while Cassian finds the words he wants to say.

“I love it,” he finally says, hushed, an admission that feels fuller than three syllables. Jyn still has her fingers knotted in his hair so she feels him twitch his head as he tamps down on the impulse to turn from her. It’s actually a bit of relief to _feel_ him fight a nervous instinct for her, for whatever this is between them. 

“It’s my favorite,” he adds, watching her. “If you want something else, though…”

“No,” Jyn blurts out, blushing. “No, I—I love it, too. I just… want to make sure.”

Cassian smiles and it’s the one that reverberates through her, makes something in her purr possessively: _mine._ “Me too.” He strokes circles along her hip bones with his thumbs. It’s a comfort and a distraction. “What do you want, Jyn?”

Jyn has said it before. It shouldn’t be hard to say it again. But the words tremble in the air as she pushes them out of her mouth. Vulnerable. “I want you.” She swallows hard, then moves her hands to his shoulders and pushes. “Lay back.”

-

Cassian goes down easy for Jyn. It is the best kind of surrender.

Jyn carefully crawls over Cassian and presses her knees into the mattress on either side of his head. Their bed is wedged in the corner of their quarters so Jyn braces her hands against the wall for balance. Cassian settles back against their pillows, anticipation buzzing through him like an electric current.

He hasn’t told Jyn how often he’s thought of this—of her pushing him down and _taking_ exactly what she needs from him. He wants her to grind down against his face until he’s a mess, desperate to please her. It won’t take long for him to get to that place. Even the thought of her taste in his mouth is enough to spread heat all through him, his cock a hard, heavy weight he ignores in favor of more important things.

He has a perfect view of the soft pink flush of her labia, a tantalizing hint of wetness shining in her dark curls. The bruises he’d patiently sucked into her thighs earlier that afternoon are a satisfying red. He plans on licking every single one.

“Are you going to be able to breathe?” Jyn asks, staring down at him with something akin to apprehension. 

Cassian meets her eyes and does not tell her just how little he cares about his oxygen levels while he has his face between her legs. “You’re not heavy,” he points out instead. “And besides, most of your weight is on the bed.”

She looks reassured, so he puts his hands on her, slides his palms up her back and then back down to the curve of her ass. She shivers and tilts her hips ever so slightly, her cunt just barely out of his reach. He strains up incrementally to run the tip of his tongue along her labia, trying to coax her closer, but she shies away from him with the sudden flash of a mischievous smile. 

He lets his head fall back to the pillow with a groan. _“Jyn.”_

She laughs at him, but he can’t be too annoyed when she makes a sound that beautiful. It would be the easiest thing in the world to pull her down onto his mouth, but he doesn’t want to chase away that bright happiness in her face. “I’m sorry, did you want something?” she teases, shifting her hips again.

He’s able to get a better taste of her this time, his tongue flat against her before she moves away. “Jyn,” he says again, but it’s less a complaint and more a plea. He turns his head and starts kissing the bite marks on her left thigh just to keep his mouth on some part of her. “I want you.”

“Oh,” Jyn moans, shivering as his stubble scratches her skin.

“Come on, Jyn,” he murmurs into the crease where her groin meets her thigh. He breathes in her scent, rich and deep. “Please.” He’s trembling with hunger but ready for her command. He wants to hear her say yes. 

One of her hands slips down the wall and tangles in his hair, and he can’t help himself—he runs his blunt fingernails along her back and begs her without shame, “Please, please let me…”

Jyn laughs again, but it breaks into a breathless moan. “Oh—okay, yes, okay…”

Eating Jyn out really is his favorite sex act. There’s nothing like the warm, wet softness of her against his lips, the gorgeous arch of her body beneath him or above him, the tug of her fingers in his hair. She makes the most delicious sounds as he buries his face in her and purrs.

For all that he was impatient to get his mouth on her cunt, he takes his time, settles in. _Let me be what you need,_ he prays each time, lapping at the heat of her, reverent.

She finally rocks into his face when he fucks her with his tongue and reaches around her to rub his fingertips over her clit. He’s gentle at first, a light touch in the rhythm she sets, but when she pushes against him a little harder, he take the cue to increase the pressure in turn. 

“Force, Cassian,” she gasps, making a sharp sound when he twists his tongue inside her and hums. “Your fucking mouth, I—” He glances up through his eyelashes to see her press her forehead into the wall, her hips starting to jerk unsteadily as she gets closer to her peak. 

_Come for me,_ he thinks—can’t say it, too busy staying steady in his task. Her slick is all over his face, sweet and good and perfect. He can’t stop moaning into her now, drinking her in, helpless with want. 

The way her voice breaks his name clean in half— _Cass_ —adds fuel to the fire in him. Distantly, he registers that he’s been rolling his hips to chase the little bit of friction his underwear can provide against his cock. 

“Cass,” Jyn chants, a litany spilling from her as she digs her fingers into his scalp and grinds down hard. He reaches up to trail his fingers over her breasts, playing with her nipples. She doubles over further, whimpering her nickname for him again and again and again. 

He’s right there with her as she clings to him, right on the edge of it, the climax rushing toward him from the bright horizon. It’s the blur of the stars in her eyes as she falls apart, carrying them away. 

He has to catch her to keep her from slumping over, splays his hands along her sides and feels her heaving breaths, the trembling aftershocks running through her. He keeps mouthing at her cunt, gentling her through it but also greedy for every last moment of her pleasure until she pulls away. 

She climbs off him, but doesn’t go far, curling up inside the circle of his arms. “You good?” he asks her, boneless with contentment. His mouth feels swollen in the best way. 

Jyn hums an affirmative then adjusts herself so she can get a hand down to his cock. He tries to warn her, a hot wave of embarrassment making him squirm, but she strokes through the sticky mess in his underwear. He whines when she runs the pads of her fingers along his length and over the head. He’s oversensitive, but he bucks into her touch anyway, his spent cock twitching and spilling what little come is left in him. 

“I made a mess of you,” she murmurs, stilling her hand and just holding him for a moment. 

“You always do,” he says because it’s true. He’s been a mess over her from the start. He doesn’t mind it now—there aren’t words in all the languages of the galaxy for how grateful he is for her, for all of her. 

She tilts her face up to kiss him open-mouthed, curling her tongue around his like a promise. Like she’s happy to stay here with him. He hopes so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endless gratitude as always to [eisoj5](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisoj5/pseuds/Eisoj5) for the cheerleading and fast beta work. You're the best, friend. <3
> 
> Title is from "Slow Show" by The National. The other fics' titles are from "Crosses" by José González.
> 
>  **ETA** : Alternate POV ficlets for this can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315234/chapters/35533392)!


End file.
